WHO IS MORE BOTTOM? ¿QUIÉN ES MÁS UKE?
by Hera Black
Summary: -Todo esto comenzó con tu idea de ver a Lestat panzón -Oye tu fuiste también la que empezó con eso de que Draco no cuadra, así que no me eches la culpa solo a mi
1. Chapter 1

-Todo esto comenzó con tu idea de ver a Lestat panzón – Dijo una chica de cabellos negros azulados con algunos visos castaños un tirando a un color naranja en su flequillo

-Oye tu fuiste también la que empezó con eso de que Draco no cuadra, así que no me eches la culpa solo a mi –Dijo otra chica de cabellos completamente blancos mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de claro enfado y berrinche.

_Los pasajeros del vuelo 572 con destino a Londres favor abordar por la puerta número 8 _

-Es nuestro vuelo Kadesh, andando, hace poco me llamo Bego y me dijo que nos esperaban en el Grosvenor Kensington Hotel; que ya había hecho las reservaciones de las habitaciones

-Ok Hera pero y Kai, ¿No iba a venir con nosotras? – Pregunto Kadesh a su amiga

-Su vuelo se adelanto, recuerda que ella fue mas precavida que nosotras y compro el tiquete antes, no como a otras –Dijo mirando a la peliblanca quien volteo su cara hacia otro lado fingiendo que no se daba por enterada de la indirecta - Que les daba pereza llamar y pedir la reservación.

-Oye pero es que me da mucha pereza- Dijo la peliblanca poniendo ojitos de cachorro cuando sonó un móvil justo mientras entraban al avión

-Es el mío- Dijo la pelinegra, sacando su móvil –Alo, ah hola Maclabv, acabas de llegar, ajam nosotras apenas estamos abordando, si, ah Bego hizo las reservaciones en el Grosvenor Kensington Hotel; si queda en el distrito de South Kensington, junto al Knightsbridge y al sureste de Hyde Park en la zona central allá en Londres; Bueno nos veremos en unas horas que ya casi despega el avión y recuerda que uno no puede viajar con el móvil prendido; ok nos veremos, Bye.

-Otra que ya llego –Pregunto Kadesh quien se acomodaba mejor en la silla

-Ajam- Respondió la morena a su lado acomodándose también

-Bien; recibí un mensaje de texto de Isabella y Katrina, y dicen que cuando todas estemos que les avisemos, ellas nos recogerán junto con Lucian para ir ya sabes donde.

-Oh bueno; yo mientras leeré un rato; ¿Te levanto cuando traigan la comida?

-Porfa- Dijo la peliblanca mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormida mientras la pelinegra a su lado sacaba un libro sobre mitología Griega y Romana

_6 Horas después… _

-Kad, Kad despierta, ya llegamos – Dijo Hera zarandeando un poco a su amiga quien estaba durmiendo como una roca

-Oye no bromees hace rato me dijiste lo mismo –Dijo la peliblanca mientras le daba la espalda a la pelinegra

-Esta vez no es broma mira en serio ya falta poco para que el avio aterrice además mira ya se puede ver Londres que emocionante – Dijo la morena zarandeando esta vez mas fuerte a la patiblanca quien despertó molesta pero que se le atoraron las palabras al ver el paisaje londinense alzarse debajo de ellas…

-Vez te dije que era cierto- Sonrió Hera mientras se levantaba y sacaba su maletín de mano y le pasaba a la peliblanca el suyo

_Se les pide el favor a los pasajeros abrocharse los cinturones, en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Heathrow International Airport en la ciudad de Londres; esperamos que su viaje haya sido de su agrado, Gracias _

-Bien Londres aquí vamos – Dijo muy alegre Hera porque conocerían Londres

-Siiii – Le secundo la peliblanca también muy contenta.

Unos minutos depuse las chicas habían bajado el avión y ahora se encontraban esperando sus maletas, bueno Kadesh esperaba por las maletas de ambas mientras Hera se había alejado unos metros para avisarle a las demás que ya habían llegado

-Bueno Bego me dijo que solo falta Cathy quien parece que el vuelo se le había retrazado allá en México y también Hime, quien dice que la llamo para avisarle que ya iba a despegar su avión al mismo tiempo que nosotras, que la esperemos que mínimo en media hora llegara

-Como si un vuelo de Santiago de Chile a Londres durara lo mismo que uno de New Jersey a Londres – Dijo con sarcasmo la peliblanca

-El caso es que ella lo hace sin escalas, por eso se demora aproximadamente lo mismo; además que nos cuesta esperar nada; de todas maneras tenemos que esperar a que nos entreguen nuestros pasaportes etc así que tenemos tiempo – Respondió la pelinegra quien al reconocer su maleta la cogió junto con la de su amiga mientras se desplazaban a hacer el típico papeleo de quien llega por primera vez hacia otro país

_3 Horas después…_

-_Arigato_ por esperarme chicas; en realidad pensé que me tocaría sola todo esto; fue una suerte no hacer escalas en el viaje – Dijo Hime una chica de cabellos violeta muy contenta

-No hay problema para eso están las amigas ¿no? – Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Bueno vámonos ya chicas muero del sueño y también del hambre –Dijo una impaciente Kadesh mientras le ponía la mano a un taxi haciendo que las dos pelinegras riesen.

-Bueno creo conveniente que pidamos en la recepción que llamen a las demás –Dijo Hera quien bajaba junto con Kadesh y quienes después de llegar al hotel junto con Hime, se fueron a descansar un rato a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta la hora de la cena en donde concordaron que todas se encontrarían en el restaurante del hotel.

-Si buena idea- Dijo Kadesh mientras se terminaba de coger el cabello en una coleta

-Señorita me podría hacer el favor de llamar a las habitaciones 107, 205 y 401 y decirles que Hera y Kadesh las esperan en el restaurante por favor

-Con mucho gusto señorita – Respondió la recepcionista del hotel mientras se comunicaba con las habitaciones.

-Gracias – Dijeron las dos chicas para luego dirigirse hacia el restaurante del hotel

_15 minutos después…_

-Hola chicas

-Cathy!! Hola, que alegría que pueda conocerte al fin – Dijo Hera muy contenta ya que todas y cada una de ellas solo se conocían en fotos sin omitir que todas vivían en distintas partes del mundo

-Lo mismo digo Hera – Respondió Cathy muy contenta.

-Bueno chicas si ya estamos todas, que les parece si pedimos – Dijo Kad quien era la otra anfitriona de esa reunión

-No, todavía no, falta alguien –Dijo Bego quien hasta ahora había mantenido una conversación muy alegre con Maclabv

-Pero quienes faltan si ya estamos todas – Hablo un poco confundida Hera

-No se impacienten pronto lo sabrán- Dijo Bego con aire misterioso a lo cual todas les empezó a picar la curiosidad por saber quienes faltaban.

-Bueno al menos pidamos un aperitivo no les parece –Dijo Kadesh quien fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado alrededor de la mesa

-Bueno, mientras esperamos sería lo mejor – Dijo Maclabv mientras miraba la carta

-Bueno entonces que proponen para beber – Dijo Hera que en el caso de pedir vinos era un poco desubicada

-Bueno yo les recomendaría el "Tenuta Nuova" del 2001; es uno de los mejores vinos italianos – Dijo Maclabv mientras Hera asentía por la elección

-Entonces una botella de "Tenuta Nuova" del 2001 por favor – Dijo Hera entregándole su carta al camarero al igual que las demás.

Al rato volvió el camarero con la botella de vino y comenzó a servirles a cada uno de forma elegante haciendo que Kadesh se moviera en su asiento dando saltitos y avergonzando un poco a las chicas por la actitud de la peliblanca; pero que después de que el camarero se fuera dejando en el centro de la mesa la botella empezaron a hablar emocionadas, se sentían en otro mundo.

Estaban bebiendo y charlando cuando dos chicos aparecieron en el restaurante buscando con la mirada a alguien; sin darse cuenta las chicas que las buscaban a ellas; pero Bego, quien estaba esperando la llegada de los dos chicos, les hizo una señal para que se acercaran a la mesa.

Hera quien estaba conversando animadamente con Maclabv y Kai sobre los nuevos proyectos de fanfiction que tenían tanto ella como Kad; se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta al ver quienes la saludaban, no solo a ella; sino a todas las demás

-Así que tu eres Hera, un placer conocerte –Dijo un chico rubio mientras le extendía la mano a la anonadada chica.

-El gusto es mío Tom – Respondió la chica tomándole la mano mientras trataba de no sonrojarse o no armar un ataque de histeria ahí mismo y es que quien tenia su mano era nada mas y nada menos que Tom Felton quien interpreta a Draco Malfoy en las películas de Harry Potter

-Mucho gusto también Hera- Dijo otro chico de cabellos castaños extendiéndole la mano después de que Tom la hubiera saludado

-El gusto es mío Daniel – Respondió la pelinegra un poco mas calmada aceptando la mano del que interpretaba al héroe de los libros de J.K.Rowling Harry Potter.

-Solo díganme Dan –Dijo el chico mientras seguía saludando a las demás chicas para luego sentarse al lado de Maclabv; mientras Tom se sentaba al lado de Hera quien estaba que se moría ahí mismo

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos ¿Cierto Bego?- Dijo Kad a lo cual la chica asintió- Entonces vamos a pedir la comida, muero de hambre – Dijo la peliblanca mientras la pelinegra apenada le hacia gestos de que se controlara haciendo que los chicos sonrieran

-No se tienen que preocupar, pueden hablar con nosotros como gente común y corriente, el hecho de que seamos personas que conoce mas de medio mundo, no quiere decir que seamos jóvenes como ustedes- Dijo Tom a las chicas quienes se les notaba que estaban nerviosas, excitadas y que no sabían como comportarse ante ellos para causarles una buena impresión a ambos.

-Bueno si estamos hablando de que nos comportemos normalmente, siendo sincera… ¡Me estoy muriendo de los nervios! y de otras cosas mas; es que nunca espere conocerte en persona Tom y la verdad es que eres mi amor platónico, casi una obsesión para mi- Dijo la morena mientras gradualmente su rostro se volvía rojo – Es como un sueño estar aquí con tigo; y aunque sabemos que tienes novia – Bromeo la morena, en un modo de calmar sus nervios y el temblor de sus manos las cuales tenia debajo de la mesa – Pues…¡Rayos estoy realmente nerviosa que quieren que hagan! – Dijo al ver que las chicas reían por lo bajo

-Yo te entiendo Hera, y quien no y es que la verdad Tom, la mayoría somos fanáticas tuyas; y nos es por ofenderte Daniel, tienes un buen cuerpo unos ojos increíbles; hasta eres de la misma edad de Hera; pero a la mayoría nos obsesionan los rubios – Dijo Maclabv haciendo reír a todos en la mesa

-Por mi no hay problema tampoco, al fin y al cabo existen las tinturas para el cabello – Dijo Dan a modo de broma haciendo reír a todos de nuevo, quienes en ese momento recibían la carta del camarero para ordenar.

Después de ser tomadas las ordenes de todos los chicos se pusieron a observar a las chicas quienes se habían quedado en un silencio un poco incomodo; y es que había que admitirlo todas las chicas eran demasiado lindas; empezando por la mayor Cathy; una chica de cabellos negros y ojos cafés; y piel morena como la de todo Mexicano; la que le seguía era Hera, una norteamericana de cabellos negro azulados; posiblemente teñidos recientemente y con unos cuantos mechones de color cobrizo en el flequillo que estaba cepillado hacia un lado tapando uno de sus ojos de color café también; solo que un poco mas claros que los de Cathy y piel blanca un poco pálida; luego seguía Kadesh, de cabellos completamente blancos tinturados de ojos cafés y piel morena muy parecidas a las de Cathy; también mexicana; Kai, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada era una chica también mexicana con la piel un poco mas clara que Kadesh y Cathy, de ojos caoba un poco rojizos y cabellos castaños un poco oscuros; y las ultimas quienes estaban entre la misma edad eran Maclabv; una argentina de cabellos rubio dorados, y ojos verdes grisáceos, que dependiendo de la luz se veían o verdes o grises y de piel blanca un poco bronceada, Hime, una chilena de cabellos violetas, ojos miel y piel bronceada quien tenia un estilo Dark al igual que Hera y por ultimo Bego, una española de Cabellos rubios tirando a castaños, ojos negros y piel blanca, era la ultima que encabezaba el grupo de chicas con quienes estaban.

-Vaya es cierto lo que dicen de las latinas, que son chicas muy bellas –Hablo Dan, leyéndole los pensamientos a Tom quien miraba las pronunciadas curvas de Hera y Maclabv las cuales se les hacia mas evidente que a las demás

-Yo no soy latina… Bueno un poco si se considera que los últimos años he estado viviendo en Suramérica y de que mi padre es de puerto rico… entonces si lo soy- Dijo Hera quien sabía que a las mujeres latinas siempre las tachaban como objeto sexual en países occidentales.

-Me ofendes Dan, o es que acaso las españolas no somos bonitas también- Dijo seria Bego a lo cual Dan se avergonzó haciendo reír a la chica de ojos negros

-¿Solo era una broma? – Pregunto un poco ido Dan

-Si solo era una broma- Respondió Kai por Bego

-Al fin te veo hablar Kai, no has hablado desde que llegamos al restaurante, que te ocurre- Pregunto Kadesh preocupada por su amiga

-Nada Kad, nada, solo que me he sentido un poco mal con el cambio repentino de clima; por no decir de horario y toda la cosa – Respondió Kai mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino

-Quieres que te pidamos algo no se una pastilla, alguna cosa para que te sientas bien

-No, no hay problema así estoy bien Kad, gracias por preocuparte- Dijo sonriéndole a su amiga agradecida

En esas llego el camarero con las ordenes en un carrito parecido al de los postres, que al terminar de ser colocados todos empezaron a comer mientras charlaban amenamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; y el poste no podía faltar, las chicas estaban desde hacia bastante rato babeando por el carrito de postes a lo cual los chicos no pudieron evitar reír y es que las chicas eran demasiado graciosas.

La mayoría eligió chocolate, sea un helado con crema chantilly y decorado con cerezas, como Kad y Kai, hasta tarta de chocolate decorada con duraznos y crema italiana y un postre de chocolate con merengue italiano almendras y cerezas como Maclabv y Hera; algunas eligieron como Cathy un postre de fresas muy similar al de chocolate o como Daniel una tarta de vainilla bañada en caramelo y otros eligieron dos postres como Hime, Bego y Tom, a quien le pareció delicioso tanto del postre de Maclabv como el de Hera.

AL terminar todos el postre se quedaron un rato mas charlando; Hera y Kadesh les explicaron el porque de la llamada sorpresa de Bego y el dilema que tenían; al principio lo chicos casi se infartan por el hecho de que los personajes que ellos representaban los utilizaban para historias la mayoría de contenido erotizo homosexual y que una de las parejas favoritas eran Draco y Harry, lo cual hizo que se pusieran tan blancos como la cera y es que habían tenido unas imágenes mentales en donde el uno se cogía literalmente al otro.

Luego de que todas calmaran a los chicos les propusieron que al otro día, después de las grabaciones de ambos chicos para la próxima película se reunieran en St. James's Palace

Cuando se despedían de los chicos el móvil de Hera sonó haciendo que todas de repente se quedaran calladas y que los chicos las miraran confundidos para ver que la pelinegra se alejaba hacia un lugar menos ruidoso para hablar mientras las demás, estaban expectantes a lo se dijera en la llamada. Minutos después la morena llego avisándole a las chicas que Isabella, Katrina y Lucian habían pedido permisos especiales en sus trabajos y que los esperarían a todos en St. Paul's Cathedral a las 6:00 de la tarde para luego dirigirse al destino final y así poder resolver lo que comenzó con una absurda idea.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y hacia media hora los chicos les habían llamado para decirles que acababan de salir hacia St. James's Palace, así que Hera avisando a las demás presurosas se arreglaron y salieron rumbo a donde iban los chicos a quienes encontraron esperándolos en la entrada.

-Hola chicos- Saludaron todas al unisono provocando risas entre ellas mismas ya que no se lo habían propuesto

-Hola –Saludaron los chicos

-Bueno suponemos que están cansados – Dijo Hime

-Además de que nos faltan todavía aproximadamente una hora y media para encontrarnos con los demás – Hablo ahora Kai, quien se encontraba mucho mejor

-Entonces no sabemos, decidan ustedes que hacemos mientras tanto; aunque aquí Hera que es una fanática a las fotos, madrugó y por lo tanto m hizo madrugar a mi y a las demás y hemos estado visitando sitios históricos mientras Hera tomaba fotos sin parar- Dijo Kadesh restándole importancia al asunto

-A propósito, no es por fanatismo pero no nos hemos tomado fotos con ustedes; que les parece si empezamos con eso – Dijo Hera sacando de su mochila una cámara digital a lo cual los chicos encogieron los hombros mientras mandaba a las chicas a que se organizara para poder tomar ella las fotos.

Todas se tomaron fotos con los dos, por separado por países y hasta por continente, rotándose entre todas la cámara para que Hera también quedara en algunas fotos y así sin darse cuentas pasaron una hora entre tomándose fotos y repitiéndolas mientras bromeaban y reían porque Kai hizo un gesto o porque a Maclabv se le había soltado su pinza favorita de mariposa de color negro con algunos brillantes haciendo que el viendo le despeinara el cabello al momento de tomar la foto o como Hera quien y por poco termina en el piso con Tom, porque Kadesh le hizo la maldad de empujarla creyendo que haría que los dos se besaran y olvidando por completo que el rubio era mucho mas alto que la morena, haciendo que chocase ella contra el pecho del chico e Hime sin perder oportunidad tomo la foto a cual se veía a los dos chicos en una pose muy romántica según ellas pero diciendo que no la habían tomado mostrando mas fotos, pero viéndose descubiertas cuando todos se pusieron a verlas apenando a la morena quien iba a borrar la foto pero que los demás incluido Tom no se lo permitieron ya que en realidad se veían muy tiernos los dos; ahora todos iban en carro rumbo a St. Paul's Cathedral llegando 15 minutos antes que las otras tres personas con la que se habían citado y así dándole tiempo a Hera para tomar mas fotos a la hermosa catedral.

Estaban esperando desde hacia unos minutos a que fueran las seis; la morena había tomado sus fotos rápido y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la catedral cuando un Ferrari descapotable color negro paro frente a la iglesia, bajándose del auto un chico de Cabellos Grises casi blancos y ojos violeta y otra chica de cabellos negros bastante largos de ojos almendra.

-¡¡Hera!!

-¡¡Bela!!

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos- Dijeron las dos morenas mientras se abrazaban haciendo menear la cabeza del peligris en un gesto de diversión

-Oh Luc, hola; la emoción de ver a Bela de nuevo – dijo la morena mientras saludaba cortésmente al peligris quien al ver la timidez de la chica la atrajo hacia el dándole un gran abrazo

-Cuanto tiempo Hera ah, aunque como mi hermosa Bela, no has crecido para nada- Comento divertido ante lo cual las dos morenas le miraron indignadas y es que en el grupo así Hera fuera la segunda con mas edad, era la mas pequeña entre las seis chicas al igual que Isabella, o Bela como le decían todos; quien se diferenciaba en estatura de Hera por solo un centímetro; siendo ella mas alta que la pelinegra con visos cobrizos.

-Bueno y donde esta Kat, porque no vino con ustedes

-Ella fue a recoger a la otra persona que faltaba, hace algunos días habíamos hablado con ella y nos dijo que fuéramos a aclarar el asunto hoy a la misma hora que con ustedes así que veremos a Kat allá no te preocupes – Respondió el ojivioleta mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente a Hera

-Bueno, mucho mejor así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ya que no había tenido tiempo de contactarme con ella; o mejor dicho a cierta personita no le dio por hacerme el favor y contactarla- Dijo Hera mirando con Reproche a Kadesh quien se hizo de nuevo la desentendida – Pero permítanme presentarle a los demás- Dijo arrastrando la morena consigo a la pareja recién llegada.

-Bueno ella es Kadesh, quien fue la que empezó todo este dilema – Dijo Hera señalando a la peliblanca; esta de aquí es Cathy Malfoy- Dijo presentando a la Morena mayor- Aquí esta chica de ojos rojizos es Kai; y esta linda _Betty Boop_ rubia es Maclabv; esta otra rubia aquí es Bego Potter; y por ultimo presentando a todas las chicas mi querida Darkness Hime – Dijo terminando de presentar a las chicas que saludaban a la pareja cuando eran nombradas.

-Bueno y aquí como deben de imaginar, por el gran parecido ya saben a quienes; ellos son Thomas o Tom como le gusta que le digan y el morenito bajito es Daniel o Dan como también le gusta que le digan- Dijo presentando a los dos actores quienes conforme los presentaban saludaban a la pareja

-Ahora les presento chicos y chicas; ellos son Lucian VanRiel y su esposa Isabella Harker; y aunque no lo crean son 12 y 9 años mayores que yo – Dijo no sin cierta burla ya que sabia que a la pareja no les gustaba sentirse tan viejos y sobretodo porque ni siquiera aparentaban los 30 y 27 años que tenían cada uno lo cual sorprendió a los chicos; menos a las chicas quienes le enviaban de vez en cuando miradas lascivas al peligris.

-Bueno chicos y chicas les explicamos que el viaje no se demorara mucho pero descansaremos esta noche a las afueras de Wilthshire en la mansión VanRiel además de que como mañana es sábado, tienen el fin de semana y no se tendrán que preocupar por el trabajo, supongo por ustedes dos- Dijo el peligris a los chicos

-No por su puesto que no; pero no sabíamos que íbamos a amanecer fuera de Londres; ni siquiera a amanecer en otra parte o que el asunto de ellas se demorase tanto –Dijo Daniel confundido y a la vez un poco temeroso de que eso no fuera mas que un chantajeo una trampa para secuéstralos a ambos

-Creo que se que piensan ustedes chicos; pero la verdad no tenemos ninguna intención de hacerles daño alguno joven Radcliffe, confíe en nosotros – Dijo Isabella con una voz que nubló los sentidos de ambos chicos

-_"Hormonas"_ –Pensaron las seis jóvenes a la vez viendo como los chicos parecían mansos corderitos después de que la morena hablase

-Bueno sino es mas vámonos, se esta empezando a poner el sol y tenemos que recorrer cierto camino – Dijo el peligris dirigiéndose al auto

-Pero no todos Cabemos en ese auto- Dijo Hime viendo con aprehensión el convertible

-Por sino te has dado cuenta Dark-Chan, Tom trajo su auto así que creo que por lógica unos nos vamos en el auto con Luc y Bela y otros se van en el carro con Tom – Dijo no sin cierto sarcasmo Hera a lo cual Hime se sonrojo

-Bueno solo tienen que seguirnos Tom- Dijo el ojivioleta montándose en el carro mientras las chicas decidían en que carro ir, terminando Maclabv, Hera, Cathy en el carro de los VanRiel, mientras Kadesh, Kai, Bego e Hime se iban junto con Tom y Dan en el otro auto.

-Por supuesto - Respondió el rubio después de cerrar la puerta de la parte en las que entraron las chicas para luego montarse y así los dos carros arrancar y empezar la odisea que había iniciado desde el día anterior.

Se demoró aproximadamente una hora y media, el viaje hasta las afueras de Wilthshire en donde a lo lejos se divisaba una imponente mansión de estructura romanesca.

-Hera, llama a Tom y dile que ya estamos cerca de la mansión VanRiel; que esta noche la pasaran en nuestra casa ya que de aquí a donde ya sabes no es mucho el camino – Dijo Luc quien miraba hacia la carretera.

-Ok- Respondió la pelinegra mientras sacaba su móvil y le marcaba al rubio –Tom, si Luc dice que ya casi llegamos a la mansión VanRiel, que esta noche nos quedaremos aquí; no mañana retomaremos al fin y al cabo a donde vamos no esta muy lejos; ok; ok Bye.

-Y que te dijo para que escondas tus ganas de reír- Le pregunto Maclabv a su lado

-Nada solo que Tom ahora parece que esta mas confundido que antes; y parece que le vamos a tener que contar la otra parte de la historia – Respondió la morena mirando fijamente a la pareja que se encontraba delante de ella.

-Bueno solo espero que se lo tomen a bien- Susurro Cathy, pero do todas maneras fue escuchada por todos.

Quince minutos mas tarde los dos autos estaban esperando a que el portón de la mansión VanRiel; que al abrir sus puertas mostraba el camino hasta la imponente mansión. Al llegar a la mansión dos criados se ocuparon de los carros mientras las chicas miraban todo, mezcla de curiosidad y emoción ya que se sentían de la realeza

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a la mansión VanRiel –Dijo la morena que era abrazada por su esposo

-Gracias- Respondieron todos al unisono mientras entraban a la mansión en donde todos quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta al ver el elegante pasillo de paredes inmaculadamente blancas; con un piso de fino mármol que brillaba gracias a los cuidados de los criados; se encontraban en las paredes algunos cuadros y a unos metros se podían ver dos escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a lo que seguro eran las habitaciones.

-Bueno chicos, mi esposa les enseñara las habitaciones mientras que me comunico con mi hermana Kat; así que les pido un permiso- Dijo el ojivioleta mientras se dirigía a otro de los pasillos de la casa.

-Bueno por acá chicos- Dijo sonriente la morena mientras los demás la seguían.

Minutos después todos estaban ubicados en diferentes habitaciones, una cerca de la otra para que no se perdieran en la mansión por si se trataban de buscar; Isabella les había dejado que descansaran mientras le decía a los cocineros que habría invitados y colocaran mas platos para la cena que se serviría en media hora; lo que le dio tiempo a los chicos de descanar de un duro día de trabajo y a las chicas porque desde muy temprano estuvieron viajando por todo Londres conociendo su belleza.

Media hora después Isabella fue ala habitación de cada chico y los llamo a cenar como una madre cuando llama a sus hijos para que se levanten y ahora todos disfrutaban de una agradable cena digna de un rey; excepto por algunas metidas de pata de Kadesh que por su emoción sino decía cosas inadecuadas; actuaba de forma inadecuada, lo que hizo que Hera estuviera sintiendo vergüenza ajena mientras los demás reían por las metidas de pata de la peliblanca.

Al terminar la cena se fueron a uno de los estudios de la mansión a charlar un rato; Lucian comento a los demás que al día siguiente se encontrarían con Kat su hermana y con la otra persona que los acompañaría a aclarar el asunto de Hera y Kadesh.

Era sábado por la mañana; y el día estaba despejado; en realidad era un día precioso. Isabella quien había madrugado junto con su esposo, levanto a los jóvenes para que se arreglaran; tanto Dan como Tom estaban un poco confundidos; como se irían con las mismas ropas; pero eso no fue problema para la pareja que al igual que la noche anterior les prestaron a todos pijamas para poder dormir; y que ahora prácticamente les obsequiaron a todos un conjunto de ropas que por lo visto estaban nuevas; tanto a los chicos como a las chicas, quienes estaban emocionadísimas.

Después de que todos se hubieron bañado y arreglado, bajaron al comedor donde ahora estaban desayunando.

-Bueno entonces nos iremos en una hora verdad – Pregunto Bego quien había estado ensimismada leyendo el periódico

-Si en una hora nos iremos; hace poco llamo Kat y dijo que ya habían llegado que solo faltábamos nosotros; pero hay que ver que mi hermana estaba mas cerca de donde vamos- Respondió Luc mientras el daba un sorbo a su café

-Ok; Bueno estuvo delicioso el desayuno; pero necesito subir por mis cosas y hacer unas cuantas llamadas- Hablo Hera mientras se paraba.

-Bien peque, estas como en tu casa no hay problema- Dijo el peligris mientras la morena fruncía el ceño y salía del comedor.

-No le gusta que le digan peque- Aclaro Kad al ver la cara de los chicos quienes después de la corta explicación siguieron con su desayuno.

_Habitación de Hera… _

-Dios mío como se lo tomaran ellos… argh maldita sea porque teníamos que meternos en este dilema solamente por una estúpida idea porque…

_Toc Toc…_

-Interrumpo Hera –Pregunto Isabella quien al ver a su amiga caminando de un lado al otro mientras hablaba sola; se notaba su turbación

-No tranquila Bela amiga, solo que

-No sabes como se lo tomaran ellos verdad –Confirmo mas que pregunto la morena mientras hacia aparecer dos tazas con chocolate caliente y unos pastelillos

-Es que solo ellos saben la respuesta; y si nos aceptaran o no… es que es TAN obvio, que no se porque seguimos Kad y yo con la misma discusión que solo empezó por una estúpida idea – Dijo un poco malhumorada Hera y es que ella era una persona demasiado voluble.

-Bueno, la verdad yo a ellos los conozco desde hace algún tiempo, y lo sabes y en realidad con la idea de tu amiga, se abrió una duda que mucho hemos tenido durante mucho, mucho tiempo; no solo en este mundo; sino allá también y el que ustedes decidieran hacer toda esta travesía, iniciando así una aventura, para resolver una duda es algo muy lindo; además mira si se lo preguntamos a ellos mismos quizás por fin podamos nosotros resolver nuestras propias dudas… recuerda que no todo en lo que el libro dice es cierto, y tu y yo lo sabemos.

-Si al igual que las demás; quienes escondemos nuestra naturaleza en el mundo normal- Termino de decir Hera por Isabella a lo cual las dos rieron.

-Y entonces porque esa cara; vamos anímate – Le dijo Bela dándole un empujón amistoso

-No se… es solo que… creo que Kad me ha pegado la pereza, por eso el desanimo – Respondió Hera mientras escondía un bostezo

-Jajaja te lo dije Hera no te juntes con malas amistades que te pegan lo malo; pero como siempre llevas la contraria

-Solo que pasar tanto tiempo con ella me ha pegado su pereza; pero dejemos eso atrás, estoy resuelta a vencer y a demostrarle a Kat que tanto el como Lestat no se ven bien con panza- Dijo animada la chica, para luego estallar en risas junto con la otra morena

-Parece que interrumpo algo- Hablo Luc desde el marco de la puerta

-Que sucede amor- Dijo Isabella mientras se levantaba de la cama donde había estado sentada charlando con Hera

-Pues que ya esta todo listo para irnos- Respondió el peligris a lo que Hera empezó a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila

-Bien; entonces yo voy por unas cosas amor nos vemos abajo –Dijo la morena mientras pasaba cerca de su esposo y le daba un fugaz beso en los labios

-No muestren el pan a quien no tiene dientes eh –Dijo Hera mientras sonería haciendo que el peligris enarcara una ceja

-Ok peque, ya sabes nos vemos abajo –Dijo el ojivioleta a modo de devolverle la chanza pero al rato escuchando un grito que alerto a todo el mundo

-¡¡QUE NO SOY NINGUNA PEQUE LUCIAN GABRIEL VANRIEL!!


	2. Chapter 2

Era increíble tanto Tom como Dan estaban impresionados; y es que no era para menos; después de un largo trayecto llegaron hacia un callejón en donde se podía notar que no era un buen sitio para estar todos ellos ahí; el problema era que tanto la pareja de adultos como las chicas estaban tranquilas mientras entraban todos a un bar de mala muerte.

Llegaron todos hasta el final del bar y abrieron una puerta en donde detrás de ella solo había una pared de ladrillos que les recordó a los chicos la entrada a Hogsmeade.

-Hera haces tú los honores –Dijo Isabella con cierto toque de diversión en su voz

-Por su puesto- Respondió la pelinegra sacando un palito de madera parecidas a las varitas de utilería que utilizaban en las películas.

-Muy buena broma en serio- Pero ya vámonos de aquí este lugar asusta- Dijo Dan quien se estaba empezando a poner nervioso mientras Tom seguía impasible

-No es ninguna broma Dan- Hablo Hime mientras Hera empezaba a tocar diferentes ladrillos que al momento de terminar de tocar el ultimo se fueron desplazando hacia los lados dándoles un espacio para entrar a una calle un poco pintoresca; pero tanto Tom como Dan estaban impresionados; y ya pensaban que eso era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Bueno y que esperan entren o se quedaran afuera- Dijo Kai mientras Maclabv e Hime jalaban a ambos chicos hacia adentro, cerrándose el pasadizo tras ellos.

-Bueno chicos como creo que sino les explicamos les va a dar un infarto…- Dijo Kadesh a lo que Kai le pego un codazo en las costillas

-Bueno lo que quiso decir en realidad Kad es que…

-Sean bienvenidos a Hogsmeade- Termino de decir Cathy quien no se aguantaba la emoción

-¿Hogsmeade?- Preguntaron los dos chicos con los ojos como platos

-Si Hogsmeade, barrio mágico ubicado cerca de escocia donde se encuentra ubicado el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts

-Eh chicas, creo que es mejor ir a Florean Fortescue y ahí hablar mas tranquilamente les parece- Hablo Bela quien estaba preocupada por el impacto que pudo causarles la noticia a los chicos

Todos se encaminaron a la heladería; ahí mientras hacían el pedido les empezaron a explicar a unos shockeados Dan y Tom sobre sus verdaderas identidades.

-Bueno ya saben chicos que todas acá somos brujas y magos y algunas cuantas squib; J.K.Rowling es una de ellas –Dijo Isabella comenzando a explicar el porque ellos estaban involucrados en esto.

-¿Como que Rowling es una Squib?- Preguntaron Tom y Dan al tiempo

-La verdad que Rowling tiene sellada y anulada su magia por una maldición que le hicieron a sus padres antes de que ella naciera; sus padres fueron los últimos en tener magia de la línea Rowling; pero creció en el mundo mágico; pasaba vacaciones allá después de iniciar sus estudios en lo que nosotros llamamos mundo Muggle o mundo normal en donde los humanos no poseen magia como ustedes- Explico ahora Hera quien había leído un poco sobre la historia de la famosa escritora

-Si es verdad lo que dice Hera- Secundó Isabella - Y ahora tanto ella como sus hijos y las generaciones que sigan de estos no poseerán magia porque poco a poco se ira desvaneciendo de su cuerpo, quedando como humanos comunes y corrientes como ustedes

-Entonces…

-Si, la historia de Harry Potter y la segunda guerra mágica existieron… – Hablo esta vez Kai

-Pero no todo lo que se dice en el libro es cierto –Dijo Maclabv, terminando por Kai la oración

-Por eso, esto nos lleva hasta el porque los trajimos acá, al mundo mágico- Dijo Kadesh

-Y es que hay un problema relacionado con los personajes que ustedes dan vida en el mundo normal; todo a causa de una idea de Kadesh que obligo a que una pregunta que nos hemos hecho muchos por años, halla estallado –Termino Hera

-Y pronto, ustedes conocerán a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los que una vez fueron los grandes enemigos de Hogwarts…

Después de otro shock más y de que ambos chicos asimilaran el asunto todos se dirigieron hacia una colina en donde activaron un traslador que era un libro que llevaba Bego consigo y que los dejo cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Bueno chicos de aquí nos toca caminar ya que los hechizos del castillo son muy poderosos – Dijo Isabella quien junto con su esposo encabezaban a los chicos dirigiéndose por el bosque prohibido.

Después de lo que a los mas jóvenes les parecieron años caminando divisaron el gran castillo y olvidándose del cansancio salieron corriendo como pequeños mientras Isabella quien mirándolos divertida, se unió a los chicos, jalando a su esposo y corriendo los dos; mientras el peligris ponía cara de circunstancias.

Todos esperaron a que los adultos llegaran para entrar al castillo; Tom y Dan miraban todo con asombro pues el castillo no se parecía ni en el color a la universidad de Oxford que era el set de grabación para las escenas de las clases; ya que la universidad tenia el parecido de un casillo medieval; pero Hogwarts era ante los ojos de ambos algo magnifico.

-Bueno pues entremos que esperan- Dijo el ojivioleta jadeando y es que tenia que admitir que su hermosa esposa todavía tenia bastante fuerza sobretodo para hacerlo correr como cuando tenían 15 años ¡¡El ya no tenia esa edad por Merlín; y tras de todo eso su esposa se burla en su cara!! – Y tu Isabella compórtate ya no estamos en el colegio

-Pero amor no te pongas bravito… Se que la vejez te afecta y que te cansa mas rápido sobre todo si solo corres un poquito y no est…

-Yo-no-estoy-viejo-cariño-no, lo olvides –Dijo entre dientes el ojivioleta mientras los demás reían y miraban las armaduras y los cuadros de los pasillos que los saludaban

-Creo que hablo por algunas- Dijo Maclabv- Se preguntaran como nosotras si somos brujas, no tenemos o mejor dicho, no vivimos en nuestro mundo con túnicas que están pasadas de moda - Ante esto asintieron todas - O porque no mostramos nuestras varitas; es simple en Suramérica y países latinos hay una cantidad equitativa de magos y brujas como de humanos sin magia; pero nosotros tenemos una especie de contrato o de pacto; nosotros nos mezclamos entre ustedes y ustedes no se dan cuenta de que poseemos magia; ¿La razón?, simple; los colegios; los centros comerciales, las calles, todo tiene su parte mágica y puede estar frente a ti y no lo vez; por ejemplo yo que todavía estoy en la escuela tengo asignaturas como trigonometría, física, química, pero también tenemos materias especiales en aulas especiales; como encantamientos, pociones e historia de la magia; algunas materias como pociones y química las han unido ya que estas son muy similares y con ello se han hecho nuevos descubrimientos; pero, no me voy a alagar mas en nuestra explicación porque creo que ya les ha quedado claro, no –Los dos chicos asintieron- Bueno me alegra –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Pero yo si quiero aclarar otra cosa- Hablo Hera- En otros países como Estados Unidos, Francia, Bulgaria e Inglaterra que creo que por los libros y libretos saben; el mundo mágico esta separado del no mágico; Yo por ejemplo estudie en Salem hace un año salí; pero a la vez tomaba clases de estilo muggle; es decir cursaba la preparatoria; ahora solo me faltan dos años ya que tuve que posponer mis estudios muggle por un tiempo; pero ahora se los puedo dedicar al completo.

-Entonces estas en preparatoria –Pregunto Tom

-Si, si lo estoy; aunque algunas veces me frustra porque soy la mayor del grupo- Respondió la morena con una mirada un poco triste en sus ojos que se desvaneció al instante- Pero es divertido; así tengo mayor poder de mando además de que me divierto mucho con las locas de mis compañeras de curso – Dijo mientras se soltaba a reír junto con las demás; y es que la época de estudio es muy divertida.

Tom y Dan quienes recordaban sus años de escuela no se aguantaron de contar un par de anécdotas mientras caminaban por pasillos y doblaban por otros; haciendo reír a todos al igual que Lucian e Isabella contaron algunas de sus anécdotas vividas en Francia en sus años de estudiantes hasta que llegaron a unas grandes puertas de roble que se abrieron de par en par dejando ver que había una especie de tribunal al frente y a cada lado habían sentadas bastantes personas; Maclabv e Hime se llevaron consigo a Dan y Tom mientras Kadesh; junto con Kai se iban hacia el lado izquierdo donde había un grupo de personas; entre ellas un chico alto fornido y de cabellos rojos; y una chica de cabellos marrón, junto con un chico que llevaba gafas redondas; mientras que Hera, Cathy y Bego se fueron hacia el lado derecho donde había un moreno bastante alto y a su lado dos chicas; una rubia de impactantes ojos color zafiro y una morena de ojos castaños que tenia enganchado en su brazo a un chico alto de cabellos rubio platinos.

Decir que nos les impacto a Tom y Dan el parecido que tenían con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy seria una gran mentira; porque en realidad se parecían mucho con algunas excepciones como el color de cabello y ojos; por el resto eran como una replica de ellos mismos.

Después de que todos se hubieron saludado y presentado; salio la rubia de ojos azules quien se presento como Katrina la hermana de Lucian junto con su esposo Blaise Zabini, diciendo que las otras personas que faltaban habían acabado de llegar; Tom y Dan se sentían incómodos y a la vez extrañados porque no sabían que iba a pasar ahí y cuanta gente mas faltaba; además de estar implicados en una simple hipótesis de una chica; pero los pensamientos de ambos chicos fueron cortados por la entrada de mas personas entre ellas los chicos pudieron reconocer a la autora del libro que termino siendo una historia real, J.K.Rowling; pero a los demás no los conocían; pero su aspecto era espectral por decirlo de alguna forma; todos con la piel blanca casi luminosa y por su palidez sobrenatural al igual que el brillo de los ojos que era por demás extraño.

Kadesh al reconocer a los que habían acabado de llegar le mando una mirada a Hera quien solo sonrió de manera Slytherin para que luego la peliblanca se fuera literalmente a tirársele encima al chico de cabello rubio y ojos de un color mercurio sobrenatural.

-¡Lestat!, hay mi sueño se ha hecho realidad que emoción tenia tantas ganas de conocerte, eres mi ídolo, mi fuente de inspiración mi…

-Kad, déjalos tranquilos acaban de llegar por favor –Dijo Katrina mirando como Louis apretaba los puños celoso

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos así que ya podemos comenzar con este juicio –Hablo Isabella quien se había dirigido hacia donde se encontraría en otro momento la mesa de los profesores, mostrando ahora un gran tribunal

-¿Juicio?- Preguntaron los actores a coro

-Si Draco Seme contra Harry Seme, saber quien de los dos en realidad es el pasivo en la cama…


	3. Chapter 3

_-Sí, Draco Seme contra Harry Seme, saber quien de los dos en realidad es el pasivo en la cama…_

-¡¿Cómo?! –Los actores no se lo creían lo que decían las chicas

-Así como escuchan; el hecho de que ustedes estén aquí es para ayudarnos con nuestro pequeño dilema… Todo por culpa de la idea de mí querida Kad de ver a Lestat con un embarazo masculino

-¡¿QUE YO QUE?! –Gritó un fúrico Lestat a lo cual Louis soltaba una risilla disimulada por lo original de la idea y por lo gracioso que seria ver al príncipe travieso con una panza, antojos y todo lo que le ocurría a una persona embarazada

-Así como lo escuchas mi querido Lestat- Volvió Hera a tomar la palabra después de semejante grito –Todo comenzó por la idea de Kadesh a la cual me comento cuando estábamos hablando por Messenger hace unos días…

Unos días antes…

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Ya tengo la idea _

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Lestat panzón!!_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_De gemelos_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__:_

_o.O_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_O.o_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_O.O_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Eso__ no me cuadra_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Ni en mil años; a menos que… Louis lo soñara o fuera la pesadilla de Lestat por lo de sus mellizas _

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Ni a mí_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Pero seria interesante_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Y obviamente no seria de Louis_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_De quien entonces??, de Marius_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_O de Memnoch_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Ah no no no, de Armand!!_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Juajuajuajuajuajuajuajua_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_LESTAT NI EL 5000 AÑOS TENDRA CARA DE UKE!!_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_NI EL NI DRACO_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_POR MAS RUBIOS QUE SEAN_

/

-No ves que lo incluiste a él – Aseguro Kad con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

-Sí, si lo hice pero para recalcar que ellos dos por mas rubios que sean NUNCA serán los pasivos a la hora del sexo – Dijo Hera contradiciendo a su amiga

-Concuerdo con ella –Dijeron los rubios al mismo tiempo

-No creo que concuerdes con lo que dijo Hera luego, Draco…

/

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Draco SI_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Quizás__ con emmm Blaise!!_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_O Theo _

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_O con Harry_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_EN UN D__RARRY_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_¡¡JAMAS!!_

_/_

-Al menos te redimiste Hera y eso borra cualquier idiotez que hayas dicho sobre ser el pasivo con alguno de mis amigos –Hablo Draco con su ego por todo lo alto, haciendo que varios en el lugar bufaran

-Gracias Draco, ahora prosigamos…

/

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_EN SERIO MIRA, TE LO DEMUESTRO_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_1. ES SLYTHERIN_

_2. ES ARREOGANTE. PREDUMIDO, ES EL SEX SYMBOL DE HOGWARTS_

_3. EN LAS PELIS COMO EN LO LIBROS SE NOTA QUE DRACO ES MA ALTO QUE HARRY_

_SOBRETODO PORQUE A HARRY DESDE PEQUEÑO NO TUVO UN BUEN DESARROLLO FISICO_

_4. HARRY DE CIERTA FORMA ES MAS FEMENINO_

_POR SER MAS TIMIDO CON LAS CHICAS ETC ETC ETC_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_ADEMAS EL CASO DE QUE DANIEL LE HAYA SALIDO PELO EN PECHO Y TOM SEA LAMPIÑO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TENGA MAS CARA DE UKE QUE EL_; SI DANIEL RASURADITO SE VE MUY INFANTIL, MUY NENITA

/

-Yo no tengo cara de chica –Se quejo Harry

-Si claro y yo soy Merlín –Se burlo el Ex Slytherin

-Yo concuerdo en algo –Hablo Tom- Que tanto Dan como Potter si son bajos de estatura; y perdona que te lo diga dan pero en serio te vez mas femenino con el rostro rasurado

-Sin comentarios –Respondió Dan quien estaba bastante avergonzado ya

-Tranquilo Dan, los chicos con pelo en pecho son sexys –Dijo Cathy alentando al ojiazul

-Gracias, pero sigo con las dudas, podrían seguir explicando por favor y hacernos entender porque estamos nosotros aquí y que tenemos que ver en todo este embrollo

-Claro Dan, sigues Kad –Le dijo Hera a la peliblanca

-Por supuesto…

/

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Draco tampoco es un rompecorazones en los libros solo anda con la tipilla y con la que se casa_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_PERO AL MENOS NO ES TAN TIMIDO COMO HARRY_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_ADEMAS SI HUBIERA TENIDO DRACO LA OPORTUNIDAD_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_SEHUBIERA METIDO CON MAS CHICAS_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_PERO RECUERDA ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON PANSY_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_ADEMAS SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERABA DE QUE EL SE ESTABA TIRANDO LITERALMENTE A MEDIA ESCUELA_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Con esa_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_COMO HUBIERAN REACCIONADO SUS PADRES_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_A LO ULTIMO SI FUE QUE PARKINSON SE MURIO O ALGO _

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_EL TUVO LA OPORTUNIDA DE ENAMORARSE DE ASTHORIA, CON QUIEN SE CASO_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_PERO HARRY_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_HARRY POR DIOS_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_SINO HUBIERA SIDO POR EL BENDITO MUERDAGO EL NUNCA SE HUBIERA BESADO CON CHO_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Y ME IMAGINO QUE CON GINNY ELLA FUE LA DE LA INICIATIVA_

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_COMO ELLA SI ES UNA BITCH QUE HASTA RON LA ENCONTRABA BESUQUEANDOSE CON CHICO SI Y CHICO TAMBIÉN_

_/_

-¡Hey yo no soy ninguna Bitch eh! –Replico Ginny enfadada

-Si que lo eres Weasley o se te olvida la orgía en Slytherin, cuando tu eras la _flamante _novia de Potter – Contraataco Pansy quien seguía colgada a Draco; mientras la aludida se sonrojaba copiosamente haciendo apretar los puños de indignación a Ron quien era sujetado por Hermione; mientras Harry tenia los ojos como platos ante la declaración de la morena –Además yo no soy ninguna tipilla tengo NOMBRE y es Pansy y como ven no estoy muerta

-Perdón pero tenia que argumentar el porque Draco no tuvo en el libro sino dos chicas

-Te perdono; además se que Draco no es ningún pasivo en la cama; es mas es todo lo que se podría desear en un hombre – Dijo mirándolo con lujuria a lo que las chicas interiormente se preguntaban que tan activo seria en la cama el rubio

-Bueno mejor seguimos – Dijo Kad con enfado

-Bueno entonces sigue tú- Respondió Hera muy alegre

/

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Emmmm…_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Pero lestat panzón… _

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Sería didáctico; imagínatelo a EL con antojos y bochornos y toda la cosa _

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_NO CUADRA_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Emmmm…_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Y haciendo sufrir a Louis y a todos para que les consigan sus antojos _

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_BUAAAAAAA NO CUADRAAAAAAAA!!_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Ya tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta _

_-__† _۩ _There is the only truth in your lies _۩† _Dice__: _

_Dime_

_-__†_۩† _Kad †_۩† _Dice: _

_Harry es más salvaje_

_/_

-Hey eso lo dije yo- Replico Kai ante lo dicho por la peliblanca

-Entonces ven y cuenta ante todos las razones por las que crees que Harry Potter es activo a la hora del sexo –Replico Katrina haciendo que la chica subiera al improvisado estrado

-Ahora señorita Kai coméntenos sus razones ante todos para que el señor Harry Potter sea considerado ante Draco Malfoy como dominante en esta relación

-Bueno Isabella y ante todos y todas les enumeraré las causas por las cuales Harry no es ningún uke…

1. Harry es más salvaje

2. Agresivo

3. Cavernícola - Ante esto Harry abrió los ojos como platos mientras Draco reía disimuladamente

-Por eso por eso le queda más de seme y pues Draco se me hace como que más chillón; igual si Harry es más agresivo como que le queda más de seme y Draco es más como el niño delicado por eso le queda de uke –Ante lo ultimo Draco bufo exasperado mandándole una mirada de odio a la chica

-Ya los veremos Kai –Dijo Hera mirando maliciosamente –Ahora Cathy cariño pasa al estrado y cuéntanos tus razones de porque Draco es el activo en la relación y Harry es el pasivo

-Claro, todo por salvar el honor de mi querido primo –Respondió la chica quien recibió una sonrisa por parte del rubio

-Bueno ahora dinos Cathy porque Draco no es un Uke

- Por el perfil del personaje; porque Draco siempre es el niño malo y un chico malo tiene personalidad; y si tiene personalidad supongo que el no puede ser un uke

-Y ahora dinos el porque Harry SI es un Uke

-Eso es obvio Hera ya te lo había dicho antes y lo volveré a repetir

1. Porque en perfil es un personaje más tranquilo, digo, bastante necio y testarudo, pero es tranquilo

2. Nunca se comparara con Draco en personalidad; los Slytherin piensan con cabeza fría

3. Harry es mas bobis, por decirlo así; el nunca piensa con cabeza fría, es impulsivo, pero a la vez es muy sensible, necesita amor, cariño; siempre ha deseado una familia; tiene vena maternal.

-ESO lo convierte en un pasivo por mas héroe, valiente e impulsivo que fuera… siempre por dentro, será débil, necesita a alguien que le de apoyo, amor… Que lo amen; y puede sonar cursi hasta a mi me suena empalagoso pero Harry NUNCA, por mas que se hubiese casado con Ginny nunca será un verdadero activo en la cama, sobretodo si se le coloca como pareja de Draco Malfoy, mi primo.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo ante lo ultimo dicho (Los fans de Draco SEME) y es que interiormente algunos ya se empezaban a cuestionar si se habían equivocado con que Harry fuera activo en la relación fuera con quien fuera…

-No me imagino a Harry panzón –Mascullo Kad viendo que habían por ahora bastantes pruebas que mostraban que Draco no era un Uke, al menos no por naturaleza

-Sino te lo imaginas panzón entonces llama a tu defensa, o defiende el porque Harry no es el pasivo- Contraataco Hera quien estaba mas que satisfecha con el resultado hasta el momento

-Yo concuerdo con Kad; Harry no se vería bien panzón, en cambio Draco si, y de eso me encargue en mi fic –Apoyo Kai a su peliblanca amiga

-Y eso porque, cuéntanos a todos porque Draco se ve mejor embarazado- Hablo Bego quien junto con Maclabv e Hime se habían mantenido neutrales en la cuestión

-Bueno porque Draco tiene instinto maternal…

-Maternal?, JA! Lo que tiene de maternal lo tengo yo de muggle- Se burló Cathy ante el comentario de la chica

-SI, Draco tiene instinto maternal; como lo dije antes me encargué de sacarlo a relucir en MI fic – Rebatió Kai a Cathy

-Si y de paso le cambiaste toda la personalidad a mi primo volviéndolo como Harry o mucho peor como una Hufflepuff de primero

-Bueno paren y dejen de discutir, vinimos fue a aclarar esta duda no a volverla mas grande porque a alguna se le dio la gana de volver a Draco un completo Maricón en todo el sentido de la palabra –Hablo Maclabv quien estaba empezando a enfadarse por la disputa que se estaba armando

-Solo una ultima cosa, Kai

-Si Kad

-Tu que has leído bastante fics, a quién ponen de pasivo en un Drarry

-A Draco

-Como ven en un 70 de los fics en los cuales la pareja principal son Draco y Harry, Draco Malfoy siempre es el uke, sea un Bottom pasivo, o dominante, pero deja que Harry Potter se la meta

-Solo que ese porcentaje no analiza los personajes o bien no se han leído el libro; pero dejémoslos en su mundo ya que todos acá sabemos que mi querido primo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black NUNCA será un pasivo y menos ante un Potter

-Así se habla prima querida- Dijo Draco con una media sonrisa que sonrojó a varios

-Bueno ahora ven lo que este Sex Symbol causa – Dijo divertida Hera después de que su sonrojo se le pasara –Pero quisiera llamar a una de las partes neutrales, que por lo visto esta mas de acuerdo con que Harry es el pasivo… Yo llamo a Bego Potter Black…


	4. Chapter 4

a href"s511

_-Yo llamo a Bego Potter Black…_

Bego con todo el porte de una Black se acerco hasta el improvisado tribunal frente a todos los implicados en el debate; mientras la pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro; era su turno de hacer las preguntas…

-Bueno mi querida Bego, dinos el porque consideras a Harry el pasivo, NO solo en un Drarry sino con otras parejas

-Comenzare diciendo que en mi fic Oscuro Sufrimiento Harry es el pasivo entre Severus y Draco, aunque como he dicho en un principio las cosas no le van para nada bien a Harry

-Eso quiere decir que con el oscuro maestro de pociones también se le considera a Harry Potter un buen pasivo

-Exacto

-Y con Draco

-También; por eso les enumerare el porque considero que el señor Draco Malfoy aca presente debe ser el activo y Harry Potter el pasivo:

1º Harry es más delgado y peque

2º Draco es mas duro de personalidad y Harry parece como una chica

3º Harry es más infantil

4º Draco es más bruto

5º Draco es el príncipe de las serpientes y Harry de los leones, se sabe desde siempre que las serpientes pueden a los leones

6º Draco tiene más poder y Harry menos

7º Draco es más guapo – Ante esto el rubio inflo el pecho de orgullo

8º A Harry le sienta bien el embarazo

-Necesitan más señores –Dijo la rubia en tono despectivo

-No gracias Bego así esta perfecto –Dijo Hera mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-Perdón pero ahora que estamos viendo una leve diferencia entre quienes van ganando, se puede saber porque rayos estamos todavía aquí, si solo han hablado muy poco de mi magnánima presencia –Hablo Lestat quien estaba jugueteando con un anillo que llevaba puesto

-Bueno pues creo que esta obvio que no puedes ser un pasivo ni mucho menos estar en embarazo no? –Hablo Hera mientras rodaba los ojos

-Entonces si es así me puedo retirar ahora

-UN MOMENTICO LESTAT DE LIONCOURT, tú no te mueves de aquí, entendido –Siseo Kadesh agarrando al vampiro de un brazo y volviéndolo a sentar en la silla, a lo cual Louis estallo en carcajadas

-Bueno yo quiero decir algo que en algún momento en una conversación por Messenger Hera comento y que por lo que veo han olvidado, y es el porque se piensa que Harry Potter es el activo y algunos argumentos de ambas partes- Hablo Maclabv que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio después de la pequeña disputa en donde estallo parte de su furia

-Tienes el campo libre para hablar querida –Dijo Hera con una sonrisa mientras la ojiverde caminaba hacia el estrado

-Estas son algunas causas que como había dicho antes, incumben a ambas partes en las cuales se pueden considerar a Harry activo y Draco pasivo; pero están también tienen su argumento en contra…

1. Piensan que como Harry mato a Voldemort es más gallardo y por ende es más masculino; pero por el hecho de matarlo no lo hace más hombre. Además hay que ver que siempre quiso una vida normal y no prepararse para matar a un psicópata asesino

2. Porque en el ultimo libro el tuvo 3 hijos con ginny y Draco tuvo dos el caso es que su hija mayor nació squib según la señorita Rowling no 1 como muchos creen; aunque también hay que mirar que los genes Weasley influyeron en que Harry tuviese 3 hijos.

-Me rehúso, aquí el delicado es Draco –Casi grito la peliblanca mientras saltaba de la silla

-Si, entonces dime el porque- Hablo esta vez Maclabv que se sintió ofendida por semejante interrupción

-Bueno déjame recordarte que el hipogrifo le dio un empujoncito y draco empezó a llorar, también cuando lo amenazo Hermione se puso a llorar, cuando lo convirtieron en hurón, se puso a llorar

- Deja yo le contesto Maclabv – Dijo Dark Chan a lo que la rubia solo asintió cediéndole la palabra

-Si puede ser cierto lo que has dicho pero lo del hipogrifo, quien no lloraría eso debe de hacer mucho daño; lo de la amenaza de Hermione, no lloraba de verdad era una farsa y cuando lo del hurón no se puso a llorar, estaba asustado porque ese profe estaba loco

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya que Un empujoncito de un hipogrifo lo hirió en el brazo, si hubiera sido con una puma ahí si le diría llorica; lo de Hermione; eso fue porque como todo chico, y mas siendo Draco Malfoy, le dio en su orgullo; además los Slytherin son bueno actuando y si colocaba lagrimas de cocodrilo, mas rápido lo dejaba de molestar; pero, quien no lloraría cuando le golpean la cara –Dijo Maclabv

-Pero no se enfrento a ella- Rebatió la peliblanca

-Eso demuestra que es un caballero, si le hubiera devuelto el golpe se le hubiera considerado un patán; y por ultimo, cuando Moody, el falso ojo loco Moody lo convirtió en hurón no lloro solo corrió espantado de haber estado entre los pantalones de Crabbe o de Goyle; pero a quien no le hubiera espantado estar entre los pantalones de semejantes bolas de cebo

-Y cuando huyo en bosque en primer año

-Hay Kadesh, Kadesh, Kadesh, eso es obvio, piensa; si tienes once años y vez a un ser oscuro que lo pillas in fraganti bebiendo sangre de unicornio y luego te mira con disposición para perseguirte y eliminarte ¿No correrías?; yo obviamente si

-Yo me hubiera quedado como lo hizo Harry tan solo con once años, como se dice la curiosidad mato al gato

-Muy bien dicho mató al gato; el tuvo la oportunidad de escapar también; si Fang lo hizo

-Fan siempre ha sido un perro cobarde

-Y tu que sabes, Fang hubiera podido morderlo pero no lo hizo en vez de eso salio corriendo, como Draco salvaguardando su vida y eso no significa ser cobarde se le llama instinto de supervivencia; además si Harry no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, la historia hubiera sido muy diferente, es mas, no hubiera seguido la historia del Gran Harry Potter, porque por su IDIOTEZ murió a manos de su enemigo, entregándose en bandeja de plata; y ahora no me salgas con lo del sexto libro cuando Draco se pone a llorar en el baño de niñas y Mirtle la llorona lo consuela, porque si a ti te amenazaran con matar a tu familia, solo para obligarte a entrar Mortífagos al colegio y a parte de eso asesinar a tu director; eso no es cobardía ni mucho menos por eso se le podría considerar como uke, porque ahí Draco estaba en una encrucijada, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, estaba desesperado, con ese peso que se le encargo en sus hombros así que no tienes nada mas con que rebatir –Termino Maclabv que fue aplaudida por todos, y es que la chica tenia un don de la palabra impresionante además de muy buenas argumentaciones

-Y si llegas a decir mi querida Kad algo sobre el quinto libro te advierto que ahí Draco se comporto como todo un niño malo con la brigada inquisitorial, ahí no tienes donde rebatir que sea pasivo- Dijo Hera con una sonrisa muy Slytherin ya que se saboreaba su arrasadora victoria

- Además en el sexto Draco pilla a Harry en el vagón espiándole y le petrifica para luego decirle sus verdades bien dichas y pegarle –Dice Hime también sonriendo y es que aun cuando le guste que los dos sean pasivos y activos por igual, con argumentos tan fuertes, se hace una gran diferencia

-Ah si, pues al fin y al cabo que los Draco Harry no me gustan, están muy trillados

-Te estas rindiendo mi querida Kad- Se burlo Hera ampliando su sonrisa

-No me estoy rindiendo, solo digo la verdad, yo solamente te comente lo de Lestat y tú incluiste a Draco, tu fuiste la que inicio todo este lío

-Pues entonces no des ideas ridículas porque como dije ni Lestat ni Draco se ven bien con un embarazo

-En eso estoy de acuerdo nunca mi primo se vera bien en embarazo – Apoyo Cathy a Hera

-Además Draco siempre será el uke, acepta que perdiste Kadesh, y que por mas rubios o por mas que quieras rebatirnos NO SERAN UKES – Dijo Maclabv

Minutos después se podían ver a todas en una acalorada discusión en donde se metieron Lestat, Louis, Armand, Jeesse, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y otros mas, mientras Tom y Dan miraban pasmados la escena

-Oye Potter esto se esta colocando muy aburrido, que tal si vamos por ahí y recordamos… algunos viejos tiempos eh

-Suena interesante Malfoy, además quiero ver que tan diestro eres ahora usando la _"varita"_ en un _duelo_

-Vas a ver que no podrás mantenerte en pie por mucho tiempo

-Eso es lo que crees tu Malfoy, sino es que yo te dejo viendo estrellas primero

-Ya lo veremos Potter ya lo veremos…

Todo esto fue visto solo por do personas quienes más que confusas, se quedaron petrificadas en su sitio, porque ahora tenían la certeza de que no les tocaría hacer un tipo de escena subida de tono ellos juntos, y con la duda de quien era el más activo en esa bizarra relación…


End file.
